Entre Snoggletogs, navidades y telefónos
by Vitanni Russha
Summary: Una fiesta de Snoggletog, otra de navidad y cientos de mensajes entre Astrid e Hipo, ¿cómo termina todo? Fic participante del reto #2 de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk". Hiccstrid. AU Moderno con 814 palabras de historia y 940 en total. Se agradecen reviews y votos.


**Disclaimer: "Cómo entrenar a tu dragón" no me pertenece, es propiedad de Dreamworks y Cressida Cowell; yo sólo hago uso parcial de los personajes.**

Primero_ que nada, ¡felices fiestas a todos y feliz año nuevo!_

_Ahora que ya está lo primordial, les cuento que este es mi primer fic participante de un reto, (Reto #2 "Dulces fiestas" de la página de Facebook "Viviendo en Berk") y también el primero que escribo sólo con diálogos, pero en realidad son mensajes entre Hipo y Astrid. Sin más rodeos ¡que se diviertan! :)_

* * *

_**Lunes 22 de diciembre 17:19**_

_**Astrid Hofferson (activo)**_

**_Hipo Haddoc_k _(activo)_**

¡Hipo! ¿Dónde estás?

¿Qué pasa que es tan urgente, milady?

Estoy en frente de tu casa desde hace diez minutos.

Quiero que me acompañes a comprar regalos de Navidad.

Estoy con papá en la empresa.

Sigue insistiendo en que "pronto tomaré la dirección"

y que "ya es tiempo que aprenda a dirigirla".

¡Hipo! ¡Eso es genial!

Bah, no tanto.

Tengo mis propios planes.

Creí que tu papá ya había entendido que quieres ser piloto.

Sí. "Teóricamente" sí.

¿Hasta que hora te quedas ahí?

Hasta que pueda escapar, quizás en dos o tres horas.

¿Irás a comprar los regalos?

See, pero no quiero ir sola.

¿Y Brutilda?

Estaba planeando bromas con Brutacio.

Por cierto, cuidado al abrir tus e-mails, enviaban virus por correo.

Lo tendré en cuenta.

Bien, ya que no vendrás iré a preguntarle a Eret o Patán.

Luego te cuento.

¿Eret? ¿Patán? ¿Es en serio? ¿¡Patán!?

Astrid ¿en serio?

Eres tú el que siempre dice que debemos ser más unidos.

¿Ves? Oportunidad perfecta.

Como quieras.

_**Hipo Haddock (inactivo)**_

_**Última conexión 17:42**_

* * *

_**Lunes 22 de diciembre de 2014 23:42**_

_**Astrid Hofferson (activo)**_

_**Hipo Haddock (activo)**_

¿Te dignas a reaparecer ya?

Culpa a papá, el abrió de repente la puerta del baño.

¿Estabas texteándome desde el baño?

¿Texteándome? ¿Esa palabra existe?

Que importa. ¿Lo estabas?

Sí.

¿Cómo fue tu cita con Patán?

¿Cita con Patán? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?

Ni me da el estómago para estar cerca de él.

¿Saliste con Eret entonces?

No salí con nadie. Bah, con Tormentúla.

Volví a casa y la saqué a pasear.

Podrías haberme dicho que ibas a hacer eso desde el principio.

¿Y darte el lujo de no estar celoso?

Voy a dormir, hablamos luego.

Claro, adiós.

_**Astrid Hofferson (inactivo)**_

_**Última conexión 00:14**_

* * *

_**Martes 23 de diciembre de 2014 9:16**_

**_Astrid Hofferson (activo)_**

**_Hipo Haddock (inactivo)_**

¡Hipo!

_**Hipo Haddock (activo)**_

Qiue paas?

¿Estás durmiendo?

Estaba. ¿Qué pasa?

Patán va a dar una fiesta de Snoggletog en su sótano.

¿Irás?

¿Snogg qué?

Snoggletog. Una festividad vikinga creo. ¿Irás?

¿Vas a insistirme hasta que acepte verdad?

Sep.

Entonces sí.

¿Puedo seguir durmiendo?

Adelante.

**_Hipo Haddock (inactivo)_**

**_Última conexión 9:19_**

* * *

_**Martes 23 de diciembre de 2014 20:15**_

_**Astrid Hofferson (activo)**_

_**Hipo Haddock (activo)**_

Milady, ¿a qué hora irás al Snoopleton?

Es Snoggletog y no sé, surgió algo.

Por cierto, si tuvieras un hijo ¿cómo lo llamarías?

Y... ¿eso a qué viene?

Tilda está embarazada.

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿Tilda QUÉ?!

Es broma. Tormentúla tuvo cotorritas y no sé como llamarlas.

Como sea, ahora que tengo tiempo y acabo de verlo...

¿Qué es eso de "milady"? Desde algún tiempo que me llamas así.

¿No te gusta?

Yo no escribí eso. Sólo que es... muy Hipo.

¿Qué pensarías si yo comienzo a tratarte como salidos del medioevo?

No me molestaría, mi bella dama.

Oh, pues así será, valiente caballero.

Mi señora, ¿puede este humilde siervo suyo, atreverse a invitarla a una reunión?

Por supuesto que sí, a la hora que el caballero guste.

Muy bien, no puedo esperar a llegar a sus aposentos en mi corcel negro.

Estaré pegada a la puerta.

* * *

**_Miércoles 24 de diciembre de 2014 13:39_**

**_Astrid Hofferson (activo)_**

_**Hipo Haddock (activo)**_

¿Tienes resaca?

No. Estuve con el mismo vaso de Cherry Heering toda la noche.

Y ni siquiera lo terminé.

Yo un poco. Y mira que resisto bien al alcohol.

Como sea, que tienes pensado hacer esta noche?

Cena familiar. Vienen Patán y sus padres, no puedo saltármelo. ¿Y tú?

Lo mismo. Sin Patán, claro, pero tengo mejores planes.

¿Viste el árbol de Navidad gigante que armaron en el parque?

Sería ciego si no lo hubiese visto.

¿Crees poder escaparte y encontrarme ahí?

¿Podría ser después de medianoche?

Sí, es lo más conveniente.

Pues entonces, milady, está arreglado, esta noche en el parque.

¿Puedo preguntar para qué?

Sí, sí puedes preguntar. Sólo que no voy a responder.

Eres malvada.

Lo sé, gracias.

* * *

_**Jueves 25 de diciembre del 2014 3:08**_

**_Astrid Hofferson (activo)_**

**_Hipo Haddock (activo)_**

Deberíamos dormirnos ya, Hipo.

¿Y me estás culpando a mí de tu insomnio?

Ja ja, qué gracioso.

Tenemos que agradecer que nadie nos escuchó salir.

O entrar.

Oye Hipo.

¿No acabas de decir que deberíamos dormir?

Yo no dije nada, lo escribí.

Y lo que quería escribir era una estupidez.

¿Qué?

Nada, una tontería mía.

Astrid... imagina que estoy haciendo cara de dragoncito mojado.

Jajajaja, esa imagen si sería graciosa.

Adorable.

Graciosa.

Tu también te verías adorable hoy, luego de besarnos.

Bueno, luego de que me beses.

Y tu te veías gracioso, como dragón mojado.

No te burles. De verdad creí que te veías linda.

Y yo que te veías adorable.

¿Qué querías decirme(escribirme?

Que me gustas.

Tú también me gustas Astrid.

¿Golpes incluidos en el combo?

Como digo desde hace años, podría acostumbrarme.

* * *

_Nota de la autora: Me pareció muy hilarante cuando en HTTYD2, Hipo no puede llamar a Drago Manodura por su nombre, y lo termina llamando Dargo Duramano; de ahí que no diga bien Snoggletog._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
